Stay stay stay
by Pam Markham
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción de Taylor Swift: Stay stay stay. AU. Lucas Friar y Maya Hart mantienen una relación casi tóxica desde hace meses en su último año de secundaria, cuando una pelea parece cambiarlo todo, al descubrir que hay más de una forma de romperse el corazón. ¿Podrá su relación sobrevivir la inminente distancia que supone la Universidad? Lucaya.


Era casi tóxico.

Ellos peleaban continuamente, por las más estúpidas de las cosas, por las más mínimas de las cosas, día tras día sin descanso. ¿Quién podía culparlos? Eran de mundos completamente diferentes. Trataban de mantener a flote algo ridículamente grande poniendo a prueba la seguridad que poseía, así como el Titanic; pero en este caso, los icebergs estaban por todos lados, impidiéndoles observar el hermoso océano que les esperaba.

No era simplemente que pertenecieran a grupos que solían contrarrestarse mutuamente, y que cada uno de ellos representara con una parte de importante de su persona a ese grupo, sino que era difícil ignorar todos los impedimentos que eso implicaba en su relación. Él era un deportista, ella una artista.

Él era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, creía en el significado de las reglas y tenía a todas las chicas mirándole a cada momento del día, incluso a las de primer año que ella consideraba prácticamente fetos en etapa de gestación.

Ella era una anarquista, fiel amante de la libertad de pensamiento, que tenía como único propósito cubrir el Instituto con sus trazos con el único afán de hacer oír su voz.

Él odiaba cuando ella se comportaba como una perra obstinada.

Ella odiaba cuando él se comportaba como un santurrón irritante.

No tenían nada más en común que estar perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Todos sabían que su amor no era perfecto, estaban plenamente enterados de eso, puesto que sus peleas podían dar lugar en cualquier momento del día, cualquier lugar sin importar que tan público fuese, en absolutamente cualquier circunstancia. Nadie se sorprendía, después de todo no tenían fe en como una pareja como ellos podía estar funcionando desde hacía tanto tiempo sin matarse.

Las únicas cosas sorprendentes era cuando Lucas Friar, el Sr Perfecto, gritaba en impotencia ante ella en el medio de una discusión. Antes de que la rubia llegara a su vida como su novia, nadie lo hubiera creído posible; después de todo él era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad desde que había llegado de Texas a Nueva York hacía tres años. Pero ahí estaba, continuamente perdiendo los estribos con ella, asustando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca y les viera. Cuando se tornaba así, hasta sus mejores amigos le temían.

Pero ella no.

A ese hecho le seguía la dulce sonrisa que escapaba de los labios de Maya Hart, la ganadora del título "Más probable de convertirse en delincuente juvenil" tres años seguidos en el Anuario, cuando los asuntos entre ellos se ponían en orden y lo abrazaba, llamándole por alguno de sus apodos. Era como domar a un caballo salvaje, volverla vulnerable por unos segundos frente a los ojos expectantes. Cuando se tornaba así, hasta sus mejores amigos estaban atónitos.

Pero él no.

Porque eso era lo bueno de su relación, veían más allá de los ojos de la multitud, más allá de lo que deberían ser o actuar. Eran ellos mismos cada segundo del día, cada momento juntos o separados, eran auténticos a su esencia. Quizás a veces demasiado auténticos.

Pero siempre llegaban a un acuerdo, nunca llegaban a romper su relación. Llevaban así todo el año escolar, casi diez meses de reproches y besos, de no poder estar en la misma habitación que el otro a no poder dejar la habitación. Toda discusión parecía tener solución, estar controlada, hasta esa.

 _ **I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night**_  
 _ **I threw my phone across the room at you**_  
 _ **I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed**_

Había anochecido en la casa Hart, pero la cena recién estaba terminándose porque Maya había decidido esperar a que su madre terminara su turno de trabajo en el Café Topanga para comer, al igual que su padrastro Shawn Hunter, para hacerlo como una familia. Esos eran los momentos que la rubia más atesoraba desde siempre. Ama a su madre, y amaba a Shawn, verlos juntos la volvía la persona más feliz del mundo, no solo por su cariño hacia ellos, sino porque eran la prueba viviente que a pesar de los tropezones de la vida, de las idas y vueltas, existían esas segundas oportunidades al amor que te dejaban sin palabras.

Su padre biológico había sido un imbécil al dejarlas, pero él nunca haría eso. Shawn le había devuelto la fe en los hombres, la había hecho confiar en que no la dejarían como su padre. Estaría eternamente agradecida por eso, lo menos que podía hacer era pasar tiempo con ellos aunque tuviera cosas que hacer.

Esa noche Lucas no podía tardar en aparecer en la puerta a buscarla para celebrar un mes más juntos. A ella no podían importarle menos esas cursilerías, pero todo cambiaba cuando tenía que ver con él.

-Maya, ¿puedes lavar los platos tu hoy? Estoy exhausta –Dijo Katy Hart, levantando los platos de la mesa para colocarlos en el fregadero, a la par que los otros dos integrantes de la familia abandonaban la mesa.

-Por supuesto –Dijo ella, rápidamente-. Lo haré cuando vuelva de salir con Lucas –Tragó saliva, mirando a su padrastro. Él alzó las cejas.

-¿A qué hora va a pasar por ti el vaquero? –Preguntó él, burlón. No le emocionaba la idea de que ella creciera de esa forma, pero no había tenido más opción que aceptar que no era el único hombre en su vida. A la fuerza lo aceptó, claro. Maya podía ser muy persuasiva.

-Creo que en… -Dudó, y sacó su móvil para fijarse la hora. Tensó los hombros. Iba media hora tarde, ¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Eso no era usual en él-… cualquier momento –Finalizó, con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Vendrá en caballo o tractor? –Dijo, siguiéndola por la casa como un niño pequeño, riéndose.

-Shawn, por favor –Pidió Katy, pero aun así no podía evitar reírse. Maya puso los ojos en blanco y se giró a mirarle.

-El chiste del vaquero es marca registrada de Maya Hart, Hunter –Dijo, y frunció el ceño-. No lo gastes.

-Maya Penélope Hart –Dijo, añadiendo su segundo nombre. Ella lo golpeó.

-¡Eres un niño! –Chilló, al mismo tiempo que la bocina de un auto se oía frente al departamento. Ella gritó inmediatamente, con una risita. No podía evitar comportarse como una completa estúpida cuando estaba feliz.

Dejó a Shawn con la palabra en la boca y corrió a la puerta, bajando las escalerillas rápidamente para encontrarlo fuera de su camioneta, sonriéndole. Corrió un poco más y lo besó.

-¿Pasó algo en el camino? –Preguntó, preocupada.

-Para nada –Dijo él, jugando con los bucles dorados-. Estaba con los muchachos y perdí la noción del tiempo… luego apareció Missy de la nada, perdida, y tuve que darle un aventón a la casa.

-¿Missy Bradford? –Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Justamente la perra que más había odiado en toda su vida escolar, quien también estaba perdidamente enamorada de su novio? ¿Era en serio?-. ¿Tuviste que darle un aventón? –Apretó los dientes-. ¿Por qué no lo hizo otro de los muchachos?

Él la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, no, Maya, no ahora –Dijo, seriamente. No quería empezar a discutir de nuevo-. No hagas esto ahora.

-¿Qué cosa, Huckleberry? –Preguntó, cínica-. ¿Enfadarme porque no puedes dejar de ser el Príncipe Encantador de todas?

Era sorprendente lo rápido que podía enfadarse con él.

-No ahora –Dijo él, necio, y la miró a los ojos largo rato sin decir nada, porque había aprendido que eso la calmaba. Después, la besó, lentamente, dándole toda la oportunidad de apartarlo de una bofetada-. ¿Nos vamos?

También era sorprendente lo rápido que podía perdonarlo.

-Acompáñame a buscar mi bolso –Dijo ella, tranquila. Él abrió mucho los ojos, casi asustado. Tratar con el padrastro de su novia no era precisamente su actividad favorita. Iba a abrir la boca, pero ella lo detuvo-. Sí, Shawn está despierto. No, no me importa si te incomoda.

Dicho eso lo cogió de la manga, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la casa. Lo soltó, desprotegido ante las palabras de Shawn mientras iba a su habitación. Lucas ni siquiera estaba pensando en algo coherente, se sentía intimidado siempre que tenía una conversación con él. Quizás por todas las alocadas historias que había escuchado de su vida junto con Cory Matthews, o porque temías ser rechazado por alguien que su novia estimaba tanto. De cualquier forma, no quería meter la pata.

-¿Con qué estás bombardeándolo ahora, Shawny? –Preguntó Maya, volviendo a la habitación. Su madre se había ido a dormir, de verdad había dejado a su novio desamparado.

-Solo le preguntaba al vaquero cuales eran sus planes para la Universidad –Se excusó, inocentemente.

-Ya te lo he dicho yo eso un millón de veces –Maya rodó los ojos-. Veterinaria. Nueva York. Fin.

-Él ha dicho algo diferente –Dijo, burlón.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió, mirándole. Lucas palideció.

-Iba a decírtelo más tarde –Dijo, y tragó en seco. Problemas a la vista-. Me aceptaron en Baylor… Texas.

Ella tragó en seco. Él no hablaba de esa Universidad privada desde la visita de Pappy Joe en las vacaciones de verano pasadas, cuando aun así era una posibilidad muy remota porque debía conseguir una beca o no podrían costearla, y aun así era difícil entrar. Se había olvidado totalmente de ella hasta ahora.

-¿En qué maldito momento solicitaste en Baylor, Lucas?

Shawn entró en pánico un instante, ¿de verdad ella no sabía?

-Creo que es hora de que yo también vaya a dormir… -Dejó caer, incómodo-. No vuelvan muy tarde, niños, y cuídense –Chilló, la primer tontería que se le vino a la cabeza antes de huir a la habitación principal. De verdad no tenía idea que había metido la pata, creyó que estaba bromeando.

Lucas miró el suelo, presintiendo un problema mayor aproximarse como las nubes de tormenta en un cielo gris.

-¿Realmente no vas a contestarme? –Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Él suspiró.

-Lo hice hace meses, de verdad no creí que entraría –Admitió, tratando de acercarse, pero ella dio un paso atrás-. Conseguí una beca en deportes, Maya. Era una locura siquiera considerarlo en un lugar como Baylor…

-¿Así que simplemente te irás? –Tensó los hombros-. ¿Vas a dejar Nueva York por los próximos por lo menos cuatro años?

-Maya…

-No puedo creerlo –Dijo, y dejó su bolso en la mesa, todavía con su móvil en la mano-. No puedo creer que planeabas volver a Texas y ni siquiera ibas a decírmelo.

-¡Por supuesto que iba a decírtelo! –Dijo, ofendido-. Maya, eres mi novia, por supuesto que iba a decírtelo –Repitió, con más fuerza.

-¡Pues no parece!

Él bufó.

-Era el plan, ¿sabes? Antes de estar juntos mi plan siempre fue volver a Texas por la Universidad y…

-Lamento haber arruinado tus planes, Sundance –Dijo, sarcástica-. ¡No puedo creer que ni siquiera planeabas quedarte por nosotros! No me refiero a mí. Antes, me refiero a todos: Farkle, Riley, Smackle, Zay… -Hizo una pausa-. Oh, claro, ibas a volver con Zay, ¡después de todo ese es tu hogar! –Suspiró, harta.

Sabía que estaba comportándose como una perra, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus problemas con el abandono sacaban lo peor de ella.

-No seas así, Maya… -Suspiró, y la persiguió por la casa, mientras ella le daba la espalda-. Este es mi hogar, con ustedes –Dijo, sin conseguir nada-. ¡No era fácil!

Ella se volteó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Imaginar en dejarlos –Dijo, lentamente-. Dejarlos iba a ser una de las cosas más dolorosas de mi vida…

-¿Entonces?

-Pero así es la vida, Maya –Susurró-. A veces tienes que dejar ir cosas para seguir adelante.

-Oh, ¿es eso? –Preguntó, pero cualquier persona que supiera utilizar sus neuronas sabía que esa era una pregunta retórica y que bajo ninguna circunstancia había que responderla-. Entonces supongo que debes dejarme ir para seguir adelante, ¿no es verdad?

-No hagas eso –Dijo, enojándose-. No pongas palabras en mi boca. Detesto eso, Maya; no.

-¡Pues yo detesto que mi novio me oculte cosas así! –Gritó, histérica-. Ya que has pensado todo, ¿también has resuelto que será de nosotros en esos cuatro años donde estés en la otra punta del país, Hop-Along?

Pregunta retórica. No contestes, no contestes, no contestes…

-Creí que podríamos resolverlo sobre la marcha –Estúpido Friar-. Sé que podemos sobrepasar esas cosas…

-¡¿Cómo diablos vamos a sobrepasar esa distancia si ni siquiera puedes completar la distancia de tu casa a la mía sin pasear con zorras de por medio?!

-¡No empieces con la estupidez con Missy otra vez!

-¡No puede ser que seas tan ciego, Lucas! ¡La chica lo único que hace es babear por ti y no haces nada al respecto!

-¡No tengo que hacer nada! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que a la única persona que amo es a ti!

Ella retuvo la respiración. Quería seguir gritándole, pero se la hacía difícil por la forma en la que la miraba, con tanta determinación y ansias a los ojos, respirando irregularmente por tanto grito, diciéndole que la amaba. Se veía precioso.

Pero luego recordó Baylor. Recordó como lo perdería; por la distancia, por alguien más. Era lo mismo, lo perdería de una u otra forma.

-Pues la única persona que amas va estar aquí, en la NYU con su arte –Dijo, normalizando su respiración-. ¿Dónde estarás tú?

Él se mordió el labio, y ella notó su indecisión.

-Eso creí –Dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

-Maya… -Dijo, tratando de cogerle el brazo.

-¡No! –Gritó, y notó lo cerca que estaba de llorar. Se alejó de él varios pasos, mirándole con una mezcla de decepción y enfado-. Vete.

-¿Qué? –Dijo, atónito.

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas, sustituyendo el dolor por la furia. ¿Después de todo lo que habían pasado se dignaba a usar esa voz de cachorrito mojado con ella? Joder, Lucas Friar. Joder.

Ella le lanzó su móvil con fuerza, hacia él. No lo golpeó, pero creó un gran estruendo. Él se cubrió a tiempo, sorprendido.

-¡VETE!

Ella estaba llorando, pero los dos sentían el profundo dolor.

Él la miró, apretó la mandíbula y susurró:

-No.

 _ **This morning I said we should talk about it**_  
 _ **Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved**_  
 _ **That's when you came in wearing a football helmet**_  
 _ **And said okay let's talk**_  
 _ **And I said...**_

Ella se encerró en su cuarto para no verlo, pero él se negó a dejar la casa hasta que ella dejara de ser tan testaruda y se dignara en hablarle. No lo consiguió, por supuesto.

Cuando ella se despertó la mañana siguiente, él ya no estaba y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mejor amiga Riley Matthews para contarle lo sucedido. Tardó más casi diez minutos en relatar todo con perfecto detalle, sin dejar nada afuera porque eso podría cambiar la percepción de su amiga de la situación. No la avergonzaba para nada, después de todo ella era su mano derecha en la vida, cualquier consejo que le diera seria seguido al pie de la letra.

Menos ese.

-No voy a disculparme con Ranger Rick.

 _-Sí, sí que lo harás, Peaches_ –Insistió la castaña del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Ni en sueños! ¡Él debe disculparse conmigo, Riles!

 _-Creo que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer antes de que le cerraras la puerta en la nariz_ –Opinó, sabiamente-. _Maya, él te ama. No tomaría ninguna decisión sin pensar en ti antes._

Ella bufó.

-¿Cómo actuarías tu si descubrieras que Farkle planea irse a Harvard sin decirte? –Preguntó, enfadada.

Su mejor amiga y Farkle Minkus, su mejor amigo, tenían una relación de ensueño desde los quince años. Él era un genio que siempre estaría destinado a grandes cosas sin importar a que Universidad decidiera asistir, pero sabía de sobra que él jamás hubiera lanzado tal bomba de esa forma y en un momento como ese.

 _-Estaría muy enfadada…_

-¡Ahora entiendes!

 _-Pero eventualmente se me pasaría…_

-No has entendido nada.

 _-Peaches_ –Susurró, lentamente-. _Estás sobreactuando. ¿Siquiera lo felicitaste? Sabes lo importante que es Baylor en el mundo de las Universidades. Merecía que lo felicitaras._

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No, no lo había felicitado. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. Estaba demasiado ocupada siendo egoísta como para eso.

-Soy la peor novia del mundo, ¿verdad?

Del otro lado de la línea, Riley rió.

 _-Estás aprendiendo_ –Dijo, con sus usuales risitas-. _Tienes que hablar con él sobre esto, pero tranquilamente. No van a terminar ahora, no por algo así… ni nunca, porque quiero ser Dama de Honor en tu boda._

-Lo sé, Riles –Suspiró-. Eres la voz de mi consciencia –Dijo, cansada-. Gracias.

 _-Cuando quieras, Pecahes_ –Dijo-. Nos vemos en clases.

Maya suspiró y se vistió, dejando la casa rápidamente, incluso antes de que sus padres se fueran a trabajar, para ahorrarse darles explicaciones de los gritos de ayer y para llegar antes de que el equipo comenzara su práctica matutina antes de clases.

Ella insistía en que eso era una locura. Él insistía en que el entrenador estaba loco.

Cuando llegó él ya estaba usando su uniforme y suspiró. Qué difícil sería concentrarse ahora.

 _ **Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time**_  
 _ **You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad**_  
 _ **But I think that it's best if we both stay**_

-Friar, tu chica está buscándote –Le avisó un muchacho del equipo, señalándole la melena rubia del otro lado del campo. Él suspiró-. No tenemos tiempo para sus peleas –Advirtió, mirando al resto del equipo que echó una risita.

Pero cuando Lucas los volvió a ver, con toda la rabia contenida, se callaron al instante.

Sin embargo, fue hacia ella, tratando de no pensar en lo cansado que estaba de los gritos.

-Hey –Dijo, mirándola. Ella se sintió morir cuando vio las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Lo siento, Ranger Roy –Fue lo primero que dijo, sonrojada-. Fui una perra ayer y… -Tragó saliva-. Te grité, te lancé mi móvil por amor de Dios… pero tú te quedaste.

Él la miró a los ojos; sabía que le costaba horrores eso, lo cual solo derritió su corazón un poco más.

-Siempre voy a quedarme a tu lado, Maya –Dijo, con tranquilidad-. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, lamento haber sido un imbécil y lo de Missy…

-No importa –Suspiró. Dio un paso al frente y le cogió la cara entre sus manos, parándose de puntillas-. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo y no tengo miedo de decírtelo porque sé que puedo confiar en ti una y mil veces –Sonrió, con dulzura-. Felicitaciones por entrar en Baylor, Huckleberry. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Pero, Maya…

-Hablaremos sobre eso luego, ¿está bien? –Le rozó la nariz, estremeciéndose por su aliento chocándole los labios-. Pero no termines conmigo porque soy la peor novia del mundo.

Él rió, suavemente.

-Nunca haría eso –Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Después de todo, ¿Quién más va a divertirme cuando se enfada porque le gano en Scrabble?

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella, y se apartó de un salto-. ¡Tú nunca me ganas, mentiroso! –Dijo, haciendo un mohín con la boca. Era adorable.

-Por supuesto, Maya, y Farkle nunca tendrá su propio imperio –Dijo, sarcásticamente-. No digamos cosas imposibles.

-Eres un imbécil, Lucas Friar.

-Pero me amas, Hart.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero te amo.

 ** _Before you I only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me_**  
 ** _But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing_**  
 ** _And I love you because you have given me no choice but to_**

Ella odiaba los partidos de futbol americano, principalmente porque odiaba a las multitudes gritando cosas sin sentido, a las porristas que no eran usadas más que como un pedazo de carne, y un montón de muchachos corriendo detrás de un balón. Él sabía cuánto lo odiaba, pero ella siempre asistía a sus juegos.

Después de todo era el último juego de la temporada, no podía hacerle ningún daño. Además sabía cuánto significaba para él estar ahí. Era su último juego como estudiante de secundaria, más allá del horizonte solo tenía la Universidad y un sinfín de posibilidades.

No habían vuelto a traer a colación el tema de Baylor en esas semanas, porque ella prefería asimilar la idea por si sola antes de notar si estaba preparada para esa clase de relación a distancia.

Joder, que amaba a Lucas con la fuerza de mil soles, pero por eso, por la intensidad de su amor, temía carcomerse a sí misma por las ganas de verle en las vacaciones y fin de semana, olvidándose completamente de los estudios en Historia del arte o de sus metas. Temía, muy en el fondo de su alma, volverse dependiente a él, pero a no tenerlo cerca, como si fuera un fantasma.

Y sabía que iba a ser igual para él. No podían ignorar que tenían diecisiete y dieciocho años, y a pesar de confiar en él, la ansiedad de estar continuamente pendiente del estatus de su relación le ponía los pelos de punta.

La Graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pronto sabía que él debía tomar su decisión. Podría ir a casi cualquier Universidad allí si ella se lo pedía, pero si significaba alejarle de sus verdaderos deseos no parecía correcto. Y no lo era. No podía hacerle sentir como si le debiera algo.

A veces deseaba haber empezado a salir con Lucas antes, más o menos desde que Riley y Farkle se volvieron una pareja oficial, en el primer año de la secundaria. Hubiera sido perfecto para la dinámica del grupo y para su amor propio, pero en lugar de eso salió con un par de imbéciles que lo único que hicieron fue romperle el corazón.

Eran artistas como ella, veían la belleza del arte hasta en el dolor. Quizás por eso les había atraído en primer lugar, pero era una tontería.

El amor no era dolor, no era tristeza ni melancolía. Era arte solo por existir, por unir almas y corazones como si fueran uno, por conseguir lo inexplicable volverse realidad. El amor era algo que ella no podía siquiera pensar hasta comenzar a salir con él.

A veces no podía creer lo ciega que había sido en no haberlo visto antes.

 _ **Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time**_  
 _ **You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad**_  
 _ **But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**_

Ella nunca lo odió realmente, a diferencia de la creencia popular. Ella adoraba burlarse de él, reírse de su acento texano y molestarlo con los apodos que se le ocurrían elocuentemente. Le encantaba verle sonreír, tener toda su atención. Pero nunca se permitió fantasear que la tendría de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando era su tutor en química y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Pero un día, simplemente y sin avisar, él la besó y ella quedó sin respiración.

Estaban en plena clase de arte. Tenían que dibujar a alguien importante en su vida que hubiera creado un impacto reciente. Maya pensó en dibujar a su madre, pero ya tenía muchos cuadros de ella, luego pensó en Riley, pero no tendría mucho sentido en la tarea porque tenía su compañía desde que eran pequeñas, no era un impacto reciente, hasta que sus manos, sin pedirle permiso a su cerebro, dibujaron la silueta en sombra del vaquero Lucas Friar.

Ni ella podía creerlo, ¿tan afectada estaba por esas clases de química extra? De verdad las necesitaba, de otra forma nunca podría pasar la asignatura ni conseguir aplicar en la NYU, pero eso era ir demasiado lejos.

Él la besó cuando la clase terminó. No tenía palabras. No quería usar las palabras, quería demostrarle con acciones lo que venía sintiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ella correspondió el beso, pero luego le pegó una bofetada. No estaba lista para quererlo.

Lucas, contra todo pronóstico, se rió y la felicitó por su trabajo. Ella estaba tan aturdida que apenas podía hablar, pero lo suficiente como para susurrar un "quédate" cuando él iba a dejar la habitación.

Y él se quedó a su lado desde entonces.

 ** _You took the time to memorize me my fears my hopes and dreams_**  
 ** _I just like hanging out with you all the time_**  
 ** _All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me I would like to hang out with you for my whole life_**

Maya estaba tan feliz que el juego había terminado con su equipo ganando por un último punto de su novio que casi se había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba estar ahí. Riley se lo recordó, dándole un codazo, llamándola porrista.

-Nunca me dejas divertirme, Riles –Bromeó, con una sonrisa.

Ver la sonrisa de su mejor amiga hasta que Farkle las interrumpió abrazándola por la euforia del partido la hizo sentir inmensamente feliz. Riley iría a Columbia para no alejarse de su familia, mucho menos ahora que tenía un nuevo hermanito bebé llamado Eric Junior, y porque no quería perderse nada de la infancia de Auggie. Farkle podría ir absolutamente a cualquier lugar, pero sabía que siempre volvería a ella.

No pudo evitar enternecerse.

Había sido una estúpida en buscar tanta pelea con Lucas a través de esos meses, no le sorprendía como todos creían que su relación era tóxica. Pero ella sabía la verdad, desde la noche que estuvo a punto de perderle para siempre sabía que nunca más quería volver a tener ese sentimiento de vacío dentro de ella.

No eran tóxicos, solo eran estúpidos. Pero eran auténticos. Eran ellos.

-¡Iré a buscar a Lucas! –Gritó, por sobre la multitud, moviéndose entre las personas para llegar al final de las gradas, bajar hacia la concha donde estaban todos los jugadores festejando su triunfo.

Farkle y Riley compartieron una mirada de complicidad que ella no entendió, mientras él se palmeaba el bolsillo delantero del pantalón.

-Estaremos aquí mismo, Peaches.

Ella corrió, casi tropezándose a cada paso, desesperadamente luchando por salir del mar de personas. Dio un salto para entrar a la cacha e ignoró las negativas de los profesores que estaban cerca. Le importaba una mierda, básicamente estaba graduada.

-¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! –Gritó, llamando su atención.

Él tenía la sonrisa más grande que ella hubiera visto jamás.

-¡Maya!

Corrió hacia él y le saltó encima como un bebé koala sin importarle ser un espectáculo para todos, que habían dejado de observar ligeramente el trofeo de campeonato para verlos a ellos, quizás pensando que se venía una gran escena de pelea.

Pero estaban muy equivocados.

-Quiero que vayas a Baylor –Le dijo, cerca de su oído-. Desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero que vayas.

Él se separó para inspeccionar su rostro, pero no había mentiras en él, ni resentimientos.

-¿Estás segura, Maya?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Felicitaciones por ganar para tu equipo, Hop-Along –Dijo, cambiándole de tema para felicitarlo. No quería que volviera a sentirse menospreciado por ella-. Fue increíble.

-Increíble es que lo hayas disfrutado –Dijo, riéndose. Ella rodó los ojos, divertida-. Maya, tengo que decirte algo más –Dijo, más seriamente, cambiando la mirada y bajándola de él lentamente. Ella estaba perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lucas?

Él hizo señas hacia las gradas con sus manos, y segundos después atrapó algo como si fuera un balón de fútbol, pero mucho más pequeño.

-¿Cómo…?

-Farkle –Solo dijo, riéndose ante su sorpresa. Él no podía tener esa fuerza, debía haber utilizado alguna clase de liga para el lanzamiento, pero sí era obvio que lo había hecho él, nadie más podría haber calculado con tanta precisión algo. Le recordaba a cuanto intentó fallidamente convertirse en atleta.

-¿Pero qué…?

Él se hincó en una rodilla y fue como si todo lo demás se silenciara.

 _ **Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time**_  
 _ **No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad**_

-Sé que esto puede ser una locura, que puede parecerle a cualquiera que no salimos hace el tiempo suficiente o que somos solo dos estúpidos adolescentes con un amor por la autodestrucción –Dijo, y mostró entre sus manos una cajita roja-. Pero yo sé lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida. Sé que estoy enamorado de ti desde antes de darme cuenta y poder manifestarlo. Sé que, vaya a donde vaya, quiero saber que estaremos juntos sin importar qué –La miró a los ojos y abrió la cajita con un anillo dentro-. Quiero quedarme contigo para el resto de mi vida, Maya Hart. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Su corazón iba a mil por segundo, como si fuera a escapársele del pecho, impidiéndole salir del impacto en el que estaba para gritar, llorar, besarlo o todo junto. Estaba inmóvil, sintiendo cientos de ojos sobre ella.

Y sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Eres tonto? –Susurró-. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, Huckleberry.

Y finalmente lo besó.

 _ **So I think that it's best if we both stay.**_


End file.
